return
by Kero lover
Summary: kero has returned!
1. Chapter 1

everyone thought kero was dead... they were wrong. he was at the keronian hospital. he was hooked up to life support. he opened his eyes to blurrey ness, huh? were am i? he tried to sit up but immediatly got dizzy and layed down. a docter walked in, he had blue skin and green eyes. hello kero. i...im alive? yes you are,but you were ligally dead for 15 minutes. kero blinked. he couldnt believe he was alive. the docter smiled,if you want i could call your emergency contact. the docter pulled out a green cell phone.

i hope you dont mind but i went through your phone to find your emergency contact. oh, i dont mind,and please can you call dororo? yes i can. dororo was on the bed sobbing. he heard the phone ring,his head hurt from the crying and his eyes burned. h...hello? dororo sniffed. what?! he...hes alive?! yes your freind is at the keronian hospital. ok docter ill be right over!


	2. Chapter 2

dororo rushed into the liveing room where tamama was asleep on the couch. tamama! wake up! tamama woke up. dororo...what? keros alive! dororo i know you miss him but hes dead and you know it! you watched him die and you felt as his breath slip away! dororos eyes swelled with tears. just remembering that moment made him cry. dororo... im sorry. tamama hes alive i got a call from the keronian hospital. what?! but we both saw him die. yes but hes alive we need to go see him.

they flew to the hospital. they went up to the nurse. hello we are here to see keroro. he is in room 203... ok thamk you. the went into room 203 and saw kero on the hospital bed. dororos eyes filled with tears of happiness as he ran to hug kero. kero! your alive! kero hugged dororo. i missed you kero! kero smiled. dont you ever ever leave me agin! kero petted dororo as he cried. he had mixed amotions of happiness and he was remembering the moment were he died... shhh... dororo its ok im fine. the docter walked in. hello,dororo. hello docter,is kero alright? yes hes fine we need to keep him over night though.

ok docter... dororo sounded dissapointed. you can stay over night if you want. ok docter thank you! tamama walked up to kero. tamama burst into tears. hey,tamama its alright. tamama said between hiccupes i...i thought you were dead. im not its alright the attack is over now. since the attack tamama had been pale and he was crying alot. he rememberd the pain the screams and the blood. tamama shivred in keros arms. soon night had came... well dororo kero will fall asleep quikley because of his pills. ok thank you. the docter left. keros eyes started to close. dororo started to feel tired to. he put his head on keros chest. dororo fell asleep on kero. tamama was back at the hinatas staying the night.

tamama had images of the attack flash in his mind. he woke up and started to cry. natsumi came in. tamama? natsumi walked to the couch and sat with him. she started to rub his back. he hugged her. dont go please...im scared... she smiled. dont worry ill stay with you untill you fall asleep. she held him in her arms as he slowly fell asleep. natsumi tucked him in and went back to her room.


	3. return chapter 3

alright dororo you can leave the hospital. take these pills for kero he needs one a day. ok thank you. kero was in a wheel chair he was very drosey. ok kero, are your ready to go home? uh huh... alright come on.. dororo started rolling thw wheel chair down the road to the sub way. dororo... yes kero? i love youuuu. i love you to... dororo wheres giro? well kero im sorry but he didnt make it... what?! kero put his face in his hands and started sobbing. dororo went up to where he was sitting. its alright kero dont cry its ok...

kero grabbed onto dororo and started hugging him. he slowly stopped sobbing and loosened his grip he was asleep. dororo propped him up in the chair and put a blanket on him. kero was sound asleep. dororo finally made it to the sub and took kero onto a chair. kero layed on dororos lap. dororo rubbed kero. he had a broken arm and a few burns and he had a couple bandages. kero nuzzled onto dororos lap. they soon got home. dororo brought kero to there bedroom. he layed him down and tucked him in, kero was home...he was alive. kero reached out his un broken arm and grabbed dororo. he pulled him and started snuggling him.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys,im sooo sorry i have not updated in awhile,im sooooo sorry. well,heres chapter 4!**

dororo was pressed aginst keros chest. he woke up to kero sobbing. "kero,whats wrong?" dororo said starting to panick. "i...i dont want to die again,im scared!" he continued to sob and dororo hugged him tightly while on the edge of tears. "you wont die agian,i promise you." kero sniffled and looked up to dororo. "i love you,please dont let me go,dororo" "i wont,dont leave me again."

"i wont..." they continued to hug each other as kero sniffled. dororo kissed kero's forhead and hugged him tighter. "dont leave me..." dororo said starting to cry,he had tears down his cheeks.

kero wiped away his tears and kissed dororo. "i wont..." tamama was in the living room laying in natsumi's lap. she petted his soft little sniffled and hugged the pink haired girl. she whispered to him telling him everything was alright. she herself started crying,she missed giroro alot... she shouldnt have been so rude to him... tamama felt wetness on his head and looked up at natsumi.

she was crying. tamama felt awful and hugged her. she hugged him back and put her head on his tiny shoulder. he patted her back. fuyuki was thinking about how gunsou died... he put his head in his knees. he sighed and walked into kero and dororo's room. he saw them sobbing onto eachother and walked back to his room. kululu was in his lab crying,he loved giroro and he was now dead.

he jack hammered the table and shook his head. there had to be _some _way he could bring giroro back. he just couldnt think of anything. kululu went to giroro's grave wich as he requested,next to his tent. it had a flat marble headstone wich read,_giroro a fighter a warrior and a honerable platoon member,died in war..._ kululu touched the stone and tears rolled down his cheek. "sleep tighty,senpai...


	5. Chapter 5

dororo had another dream of kero's death... he awoke suddenly and started to cry. kero woke up and comforted him "its alright,im ok..." dororo sniffled. "i...i watched you die and i dont want you to go!" kero hugged dororo tightly. "ill _never_ leave you again,i love you dororo..." dororo sniffled and layed his head on kero's chest. he rubbed dororo's back and smiled while tears ran down his cheeks.

"ill never leave you..." kululu was in his lab looking at a picture of giroro. he smiled weakly "i know youll be fine..." he hugged the picture into his chest. "im sorry,im sorry,im sorry..." "i didnt help you when you needed me and i just left you there dying.." he took off his glasses reavealing bright green eyes. kululu layed a rose by giroro's picture. "i love you,giroro..." tamama had his head on natsumi's chest.

he hugged her and soon he fell asleep. kero was laying with dororo. dororo was asleep but kero wasn't. he had scarred dororo. he watched him die and that was a trama. he shouldnt have let dororo see him like that... he rolled over and had tears roll down his cheeks. he let dororo see him dying and he had tramatized him... he sobbed quitly into his pillow. he closed his eyes and he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

kero awoke the next morning. he kissed dororo's forhead. "goodmorning buddy." dororo smiled and sat up. he rubbed his eyes. "goodmorning." he hugged him. "i missed seeing you in the morning." kero smiled and rubbed dororo's back. "well...youll see me all the time.." dororo smiled "you promise?" "yes i promise." he kissed dororo's forhead. dororo blushed and picked up kero. "you are mine, forever..."

kero nuuzzled dororo's forhead and put his arms around his neck. dororo sat on the bed and kero sat in his lap with his arms around dororo's neck and his head nuzzling dororo. they sat like that for a very long time. kululu was out by giroro's tent. he saw natsumi sitting by giroro's grave. she was crying.

he spyed on her,she put her hand on giroro's gravestone and sighed. "i miss you,giroro..." kululu walked up to her. for some strange reason he felt...sorry for her. he sat on his knees and put a hand on her shoulder. "i miss him to..." natsumi looked up to him and he saw tears swell in her eyes. she suddenly hugged him and he blushed but he got over the shock and hugged her back. "kululu..."

he had tears rolling down his cheeks. he let go of natsumi and looked at the gravestone. he put one hand on it and had sudden flash backs from when they were younger. giroro would take care of him and once he even kissed his cheek but kululu was just a baby so he probobly meant it like a brother but still he loved it. kululu frowned. and for once in a lifetime natsumi saw kululu cry. he put his face in his hands and he felt natsumi hug him agian. "its ok,kululu" kululu lifted his head from his hands and looked at her. why did she care abou him? but more importantly,why did he care about her?


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys this is the last chapter i hoped you liked the story,my next story will be called recovery. well here is the chapter!**

kero was laying in dororo's arms and was asleep peacefully. kululu was outside comforting natsumi. "its alright natsumi,dont cry..." natsumi looked into kululu's eyes. she smiled. "thank you..." she hugged him. he hugged her back. tamama was inside asleep on the couch next to fuyuki. next to giroro's tent was the pink haired girl and the yellow keronian. kululu had another breakdown and was in natsumi's arms.

"kululu,dont cry.." he looked at her with his bright green eyes. his whole face was wet with tears and he was blushing. she hugged him tighter and wiped away his tears. he wrapped his arms around her and continued to sob into her shoulder. she smiled slightly,and patted his shoulder.

he sniffled and lifted his head. he looked at the stone with giroro's carving on it. he lost it agian and sobbed more onto her shoulder. she felt drops on her head and looked up,it was starting to rain. "well...kululu isnt going to stope crying anytime soon..." she thought. he continued to sob into her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her neck. she picked him up carefully and carried him inside. she sat on the couch with kululu on her lap. he continued to sob and sniffle at times. he stopped sobbing but he kept his arms around her and he continued to sit in her lap. he blushed because of the awkwardness. she felt so warm and snuggley... he felt her soft hands start to rub his back. he thought that maybe he might have a slight crush on her... he stayed on her lap for awhile and soon he fell asleep on her lap with his head still buried in her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her...


End file.
